Motherly Instincts
by Bluejay20
Summary: (Title may be changed) Megatron and The Decepticons go to destroy a school filled with preschoolers-8th graders. Starscream's seeker protocol is to protect every youngling no matter what form it comes in. He becomes attached to a five year old girl and now feels compelled to protect her. But Megatron had ordered her exterminated. Starscream x OC friendship.


**Hey Guys! **

**First thing first, this started as a humor fic of The Decepticons destroying a school. Then it slowly turned itself into a Starscream having a motherly instincts so forth and all that. Just a couple of warnings**

**Starscream is so OOC I cannot put it into words. I am not sure if the other Decepticons are OOC or if they are at least somewhat in character. Just keep that in mind. **

**Let's see what else. OC. I have an OC in this, my worst fear is for her to become a Mary sue. (OC and Starscream friendship. In no way am I going to make her and Screamer fall in love with this OC .She is five so…)**

**I hope everyone likes. I like it but this is one of my very few fics that I am trying to be somewhat serious. **

**Rated T because I have no idea what I'll write and implied death of children. :(**

**More things: **

**Deca-cycle (in this) means year **

**Carrier means mother **

**I hope you enjoy **

* * *

"You can't be serious, Lord Megatron!" Starscream whisper-screeched, his claws flexing outwards as his optics widened with horror at what Megatron had just proposed.

"When am I ever not serious, Starscream" Megatron smirked, he wasn't even looking at his second, nor was he paying much attention to the words that were coming out of the seeker's mouth. He was peering around a tree at a large school. Children and teens scampered their way into their respective buildings.

"Don't tell me that you do want to harm the little flesh bags" Knock Out said, his arms crossed. He was on his hands and knees; he was under the tree, right next to Starscream.

"I don't mind harming _grown _fleshlings but…but they are younglings! Some of them sparklings even! You can't! Whatever species it is…it is a crime to harm a youngling back on Cybertron!" Starscream yelled quietly, his arms waving frantically in the air, his claws scratching at nothing.

"Those are the rules in Vos, in Kaon, anything goes" Megatron smirked, his red optics following a young human femme, around four deca-cycles, she had just finished saying goodbye to her human carrier and was now bouncing into school, her blonde ponytails bouncing when she did.

"That is not the point, Megatron!" Starscream yelled, his claws wrapping around Megatron's chin and forcefully made His Lord's gaze tear away from the small human femme. Megatron's optics blazed as he stared into his Second-in-Command's actually worried expression. "We cannot harm children"

Megatron growled, his arm reached out to slam into Starscream's chestplates and the seeker fell backwards, falling awkwardly on his wings. "You address me as 'Lord Megatron' Starscream" Megatron started, "and, human earthlings should not be your number one priority!"

"B-But—" Starscream spluttered, he then received a death glare from Megatron, making him bite his glossa. He knew better then to get on Megatron's bad side, especially with children scurrying as quickly as they could into the school.

Megatron turned around and started addressing Soundwave.

"Oh, Starscream, I do understand that it is seeker protocol to not want to harm younglings in any shape and form but…why earthlings. What makes you drawn to earth sparklings, they are foul. Their hands get everywhere, fingers making every side of anything shiny, their lack of curtsy…Starscream, what do you see in them!" Knock Out exclaimed, moving so he sat on his hunches by the fallen seeker.

Starscream vaguely heard what Knock Out said, he was smiling warmly at a teenager. Male, he assumed. He was holding his little sister's hand. She was giving off shrieks of excitement while he looked more solemn.

"They are curious, they are naïve, they need to learn how to speak not just be programmed with a voice. Unlike Cybertronians they need to learn how to walk, they need to be taught and loved a lot longer then what—" Starscream trailed off when he realized that he was spilling everything to Knock Out.

"You LIKE the human younglings!" Knock Out exclaimed quietly, "Commander Starscream! That is the most stupid thing ever! You can have a sparkling yourself; you are a carrier after all! And even better, it'll be you own species!" Knock Out exclaimed.

"It's not the same!" Starscream yelled.

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped, glaring over to Starscream.

Starscream looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Megatron.

"Knock Out, I want you on that side of the school" Megatron pointed to the building were the 7th graders and 8th graders went to school at. "Soundwave, Starscream, I want you over at that building" he pointed over towards the larger building with the preschoolers through 6th graders. "You will all await my command"

Soundwave walked past Starscream, he gave the seeker a little nudge to the shoulder-plates with his foot. Starscream gave an irritated sigh but followed the TIC. Knock Out transformed and sped towards the building he was assigned to.

Once in position Starscream couldn't help but start shaking in fear. He didn't want to harm the little younglings! He was a ruthless Decepticon killer, yet the sight of small humans makes him melt.

They looked so innocent, how could Megatron have the spark to kill younglings!

Soundwave felt something softly tap him on the shoulder and he jumped, he turned around to look at Soundwave in the visor. He was expressionless, as always, but just by one look you could tell that he was shouting, 'get the frag a hold of yourself!

"I'm sorry if it is buried deep within my coding to take care of all youngsters!" Starscream yelled, before getting smacked in the face by Soundwave. Starscream held onto his face-plates, a low growl rumbling through his vocalizer. "What the frag is wrong with you!?"

"**What the frag is wrong with you!?" **Soundwave replayed his superior officer's voice. Starscream growled, "You know what Soundwave! _You _continue this disgusting and foul plan! I won't watch small innocent humans die!" Starscream yelled, quite furious actually. He started walking away from Soundwave who didn't know what to say.

Starscream turned a corner and watched along the edge of the school when he heard a gasp of surprise. He turned to become face-to-face with a small human femme. She had her face pressed up against the window, her blue eyes bright as she stared at the seeker. Her curly brown hair relaxed on her shoulder, she was almost jumping up and down.

Starscream smiled softly at the human, his red optics dimming softly. He used his digit to tap the window softly and the small femme's eyes lit up. She scampered off and came back with a chair. She pushed it up against the window and stood on top of it, she opened the lock before heaving the window over her head so he can lean out the window.

"Hi youngling" he said, trying his best to make his voice smooth instead of making his voice all scratchy and scary.

"Hi!" she chirped happily, leaning over the windows still. She was on the upper level of the school, making it easy for her to speak to Starscream. "My name is Juliet, but you can call me Julie. Who are you?" she asked, standing on her tip toes to lean further against out of the building, Starscream was starting to get afraid that she was about to fall out of the school.

"Starscream"

"Starscream!" she squeaked, gigging into her hand making Starscream smile, "Why are you called 'Starscream'? Did you fall from the stars and screamed when you hit the ground!?" She asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, you can say I came from the stars" Starscream said with a small laugh.

"You're an alien!" Juliet cried happily, "I've always wanted to meet an alien!"

Starscream smiled at her, she was smiling brightly.

"What is that!" she pointed to his chest that held the Decepticon Insignia. He looked down at his insignia and he frowned. "Juliet—"

"JULIE!" the five year old crossed her arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"Julie, sorry" Starscream said quickly, "See you _have _to get out of here before it's too late"

"Too late for what!?" Juliet exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear. "What are you talking about!? I-Is something bad gonna happen!?"

Starscream shook his helm quickly, "You _have _to get out of the building!" Starscream demanded to the little one. "You have to get out of the building!" he said, looking around to see if Megatron or anyone else was anywhere in sight.

"What is happened!" she squeaked in fear, her arms wrapping around herself.

Before Starscream had time to answer someone gave a battle cry which only could belong to Megatron. The sound of a fusion cannon whirling online made Starscream wince, "Julie, you got to get out of there! Now!" Starscream yelled at her.

"What's going on Starscream?" she asked, fear wrapped around her words so they came out quivering.

Starscream couldn't say anymore, Megatron fired twice at the school. When the cannon hit against the school the building shook, fire started from were the cannon hit. Screams of terror arose from the school of children making Starscream's optics flicker back and forth.

Julie watched her classmate's get evacuated, using the fire escape route. "Julie, come with me" Starscream ordered, it came out harsher then he wanted it too.

Julie stared at the seeker, "uh-uh, I gotta go with my class. I'll be fine, Starscream!" she ran over towards her teacher with a chirp of 'goodbye' to Starscream.

Starscream couldn't comprehend what was happening. Shrieks and screams were emerging from the school. He had to help all of them! The Younglings needed protecting!

Julie crossed his processor; Megatron was going to kill _all _humans! He could beg for her life, but most likely Megatron would want to kill him too.

He didn't need to think about that right now! He had to get as many students out of the building as he could.

He was about to run towards the other building, to tell them about the attack that was going to happen on their building in a few seconds but something wrapped around his ankle and yanked him backwards, making the seeker fall into the ground.

Starscream looked behind himself; Soundwave's feeler was wrapped tightly around his ankle. And on Soundwave's visor was a picture of Julie leaning over the window to get as close as he could to Starscream. Both of them were oblivious to the sneaker when it was happening.

"Soundwave! Release me!" Starscream screeched, kicking his feet out.

More fires from a fusion cannon and screams from helpless children came. The building was now crashing down. No class of children has escaped yet.

Starscream onlined his seeker carrier vocalizer and let out a carrier screech. Soundwave wince at the high pitch sound and moved backwards. Starscream panted heavily as he kicked the limp feeler away from him and started sprinting towards the other building filled with the 7th and 8th graders. He wasn't going to loose all the children.

He stopped running when he heard the sound of an engine revving. Knock Out's engine.

"Knock Out! Stand down!" Starscream ordered, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"No can do, I do not take orders from human lovers" you could hear Knock Out smirking.

Starscream shook his helm, knock out wouldn't ruin his paintjob just to destroy a building. Starscream was wrong.

A certain European sports car smashed through the house\school. It broke quickly; screams were heard until they were cut short. Starscream didn't dare about thinking about the worse. "Knock Out! Stop it! They are children!" Starscream screamed as loud as he could.

Knock Out transformed and shoved Starscream backwards, "Megatron wants the little one, designation 'Juliet', to be exterminated. Right in front of you" Knock Out smirked, placing a hand on his hip.

"You shall not hurt her!" Starscream hissed.

Knock Out shrugged his shoulder-plates, "Our Liege demands it" with that he transformed and sped off, shooting something in the distance. Screams were heard before once again, were cut short.

Starscream turned around and stared at the burning school.

"You become attach to things too easily, Starscream" Megatron drawled, "Such as this one"

Starscream whipped around to face Megatron, he held Juliet in one massive claw. Her blue eyes looked up at Starscream innocently. She mouthed a 'help'. Starscream's optics reverted from the girl in Megatron's hands to meet his Lord's optics.

Megatron smirked evilly his optics blazing red.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed. Idk when I'll update or if I'll update but oh well. I hope you enjoyed,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this but I do own 'Juliet' everything but her belongs to Hasbro. **

'**Seeker Protocol'**

**In this seeker protocol is to protect every youngling no matter if it's a different shape or form. Starscream is a carrier, meaning that Starscream has the capabilities to carry sparklings. **

**Carrier Screech: in this, a carrier screech is a sound a seeker carrier makes with in distress to call for help or when to kick off an attacker. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Read, Favorite, Follow, Review! **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
